Lost in Memories
by Yu Mutou
Summary: What if something happened between Sora and Riku that we never saw? What if Riku went as far locking Sora behind Kingdom Hearts for revenge? (Please read and review!)


**"Lost in Memories"**

**Written By: Yu Mutou**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, which belong to Square Enix and Disney.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** This story starts at the end of KingdomHearts, during the final battle with Ansem. The character might be OCC at times, and the prologue might be a little confusing. Not to worry though because everything will be explained later. For anyone who hasn't beat Kingdom Hearts, I would recommend not reading this because it might give away a little of the ending. Especially the next chapter, which will be a major spoiler.

**

* * *

**

**Memory One: **Prologe

**

* * *

**

"You can't win!" Laughed Ansem as he hovered about Sora. "Just give in your heart to darkness, it is inevitable to resist!"

"N…no." Sora said with his last bit of strength. "I _will_ beat you."

"You, beat me!?" Ansem laughed again. "Look at me! Look at what I've become with power or darkness at my aid! You think a scrawny little child like you can beat me?! Ha, I think not." Ansem raised his staff and it started to glow. "Say your prayers boy." Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Any second now that staff would come crushing down on his head, and bring a disappointing end to his adventure. All that work and he had accomplished nothing. So he fought some heartless, now the world was about to be at their mercy anyway. Riku was gone, and so was Kairi. Sora sighed, he'd probably never see any of them again, it would be all over soon. Sora loosened his grip on the keyblade and came out of his battle stance. With one last hateful look at Ansem, he closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

**_"Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."_ **

This echoed through Sora's head. He'd heard it before many times from a friend only trying to help. He wanted that friend back, and Sora decided at that moment, he wasn't going to fail. A wave of energy filled Sora, almost as if his friends were there with him urging him to go on. He looked up at Ansem and smiled.

"No Ansem, say _your_ prayers." Sora gritted his teeth and lunged forward. With the keyblade held tightly in his hands, and the power of his friends in his heart, he struck Ansem with all the strength he had left. "Take that!" Sora screamed as he stumbled back.

"No...you, you cannot defeat me!" He said gasping and holding his chest. "The power of darkness will prevail!" Ansem turned to Kingdom Hearts, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the powers of darkness!" Sora looked at the large white doors looming in the distance. They started to open and out of the flowed a thick black smoke. "Supreme darkness!" Ansem laughed.

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!" Sora said glaring at Ansem. You could now see inside the doors and out of them came light. A light that surrounded Ansem.

"Lights? But why...?" Ansem gasped. With that he was gone. Sora let out a whoosh of air because he had be holding his breath. Finally, the battle was over. Now there was only one more thing he had to finish, and then everything would be back to normal.

"Come on!" Sora said as he ran up to the doors. He threw himself up against Kingdom Hearts trying to shut it. Goofy and Donald joined him, trying to push the other side.

"I…it's not working!" Donald gasped.

"Y…you have to try harder!" Sora screamed at him. Goofy looked inside and gasped.

"The heartless! Hurry their coming!" Sora slammed his fist on the door in defeat, itwouldn't budge.

"I…I can't." Sora gasped as he dropped down to his knees, "It's impossible to shut it…I…I can't."

"Your right Sora, you can't do it, you can't do anything." Sora stood back up and looked inside the door.

"Riku! What in the he-" Sora gasped in surprise.

"I'm the keyblade master Sora! This is my job, not yours!" Riku screamed from the other side.

"Riku! Now's not the time to be holding a grudge! We need to work together to shut this thing!"

"Sora's right, we need to work together." Said a voice behind Riku.

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy said in unison. Riku looked back over his shoulder,

"Shut up you rodent!"

"That's no way to be talking to King Mick-"

"Listen this is between me and Sora, so you stay out of it!" Riku yelled as he reached through the door and grabbed Sora's shirt collar.

"Riku! What in the heck are you doing!?" Sora yelled trying to push him away. In a failed attempt to escape, Riku pulled Sora inside Kingdom Hearts and threw him on the ground. Sora got up to his feet, shaking, "Riku…w…why are you doing this!?"

"You know why, don't play dumb." Riku lunged forward at Sora. Outside the door Donald and Goofy heard a struggle going on inside.

"What's going on!?" Goofy yelled.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, this door needs to be shut!" Donald said panicking.

"We can't shut Sora and King Mickey in there!" Goofy yelled.

"Well too bad for them." Riku said stepping out. He held the keyblade in his hand.

"What did you do to Sora!?" Donald yelled running towards him. Riku help the keyblade up to his face looking it over.

"I gave him what he deserved." Riku said as he held the keyblade up in the air. "Now lets seal this door once and for all!" The door slammed shut and locked. For a second you could hear banging coming from the other side. A faint voice rang out,

"Riku, don't do this! Let me out! Please…let…me…out…" Everything went silent and Riku laughed.

"Ha, it's finally over."

"_Over!_" Donald yelled, "How can you do this! Sora didn't do anything to you!"

"You have it all wrong, he ruined my life." Riku glared at him. "But it doesn't matter anymore, it's all over now." Riku looked back at the door one last time. "Finally, it's all over…"

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** Well there you have it the prologue to "Lost in Memories"! Sorry it was so short, the next chapter will be longer! I wanted to start the next one in a specific place so that's why. Thanks for reading and please review! (No flames though! )

**--Yu Mutou--**


End file.
